In the Alley
by tempermental artist
Summary: One shot this is about how Itachi joins the Akatsuki, enough said. PLEASE R&R!


AN/: This little ficlet is dedicated the Bella-chan!! I LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR THE HELP ON THE SPELLINGS!!!! Please enjoy and review, (how will I know if people like my work if they don't review!?) so I implore you, REVIEW!!!

Itachi sat in a dark, secluded corner of a bar. He could've picked another seat, but he liked this one. It's been three days since he'd done it, since he'd killed them all. He was miles away from the village by now, and no one should've learned of the news for a while. Unless if Sasuke… if he had told someone it would be incredible. He should've just finished him when he had the chance, he thought.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress said coming over.

"A roast turkey." He ordered.

"Gravy?"

"No," he declined dryly, the woman gave him an odd look, he must've been the first man who'd refused gravy he thought and watched as she walked away.

When she had disappeared into the kitchen his mind began assimilating what he would do to his younger brother if they ever met again.

"Have you heard the news?" the waitress was asking, interrupting his violent thoughts… how dare she.

"What news?" he asked, fully aware of what it would be.

"A nearby village was completely wiped out," she said setting his glass of water on the table, "they're saying that Itachi Uchiha is responsible."

"You don't say!" he exclaimed, his response layered thick with sarcasm.

"His little brother was left alive though…. Peculiar 'ay?" she asked and then winked at him before she headed back to the kitchen when her order number was called.

Itachi sat and leaned his head back against the wall. What did she know? He could tell that that wink wasn't one of flirting. News of him shouldn't have spread this fast, but whatever; he'd just have to play it a bit more carefully.

"So, Itachi-kun," she said handing him his plat of hot turkey, "How's life as an outlaw?"

He tried not to gawk at her; it was really hard.

"No need to worry," she said sitting down across form him, "I won't tell a soul, I swear."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Hello? Anyone up there?" she asked knocking on his head and then smiling at him, "We used to be neighbors before I moved."

He shook his head, trying to remember.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "I just have someone who wants to meet with you. They're out back if you're interested."

He nodded and she showed him to the back of the restaurant. The light in the alley was dim and it continuously flickered with flies darting around. It smelled of rotting food, and all of a sudden Itachi wasn't that famished anymore. The air stuck to him, and the sky threatened to rain on this not-so-glorious day.

"Hello Itachi-san." Said a voice.

He turned calmly to face a person, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, who resembled a shark. His skin had a blue shade to it, grotesque upper facial features that reminded him of gills on a fish… Perhaps this man was a fish out of water.

"Who're you?" he asked in return.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki," he replied, "and I'm not here to play games with you. I am extending an invitation to join me in the Akatsuki."

"The gang?" he clarified.

"Indeed." He answered.

"I'm not really into the whole 'killing-people-for-fun' thing."

"You only kill when you have to." He said.

Itachi noticed the sword on his back, "Is that what you do with that sword on your back? Chop people up?"

"First of all, it shaves, not chops, and secondly, it is called the Samehade." He shot back.

Itachi was taken aback; he hated being corrected.

"And if I join the Akatsuki, what's in it for me?" he asked.

"I am your partner and you get to wear a ring and robe like this one." Kisame answered.

Itachi looked at the robe in Kisame's extended hand; it was black with red clouds it seemed in the dim lighting. He looked at the ring, a red one with a symbol in it and smiled.

"For all you know I could be a spy." Itachi commented.

"A spy who kills his entire village?" Kisame pointed out.

"I'll join." He said, and then they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Drinks on the house!" the woman cried and hugged them, receiving dirty looks from the both of them.


End file.
